Episode 1 UNCUT: Kimmiko's New Home
Episode 1 Kimmiko's New Home Characters #Kimiko the Seedarian (Apallo) #Zoe the Cat (apallo) #Ghost the Hedgehog (apallo) #Shady Darkness ( Shady The Hedgehog ) #Download the Snake #Treniahk the Hades Halfxeno #Storm the Hedgehog (Ultimate) #Raelon Forjin Dragonbane the Hedgehog (Shadow DragonKnight (i was apart of this in the older version but never got to add in any edits)) #Yami the dark-machine (Frozen scorpio) #Freeze the unknown (frozen scorpio) #Zero the Wolf (ZX) #Solo The Muian Hedgehog #Threetails the Fox(Thundertails) #Fred the Fox(Thundertails) #Joseph the Wolf (Gurahk) #Brittney the Bat (Gurahk) #Christina The Squirral #Geo the Hedgehog (Draon029) #Gregory the Magihog (Draon029) #Jimmy Canvas (Gurahk) #Ellie The Echidna Teachers #Mr. Tomas - P.E. #Professor Lyrica- #Prof. Pegasis- Life #Madam White-Chao #Eva Patterson-Events #Deen Myain- Head of the Acedemy #Miss Mya-History #Mr. Max- Vechicle #Libarian Maxie- Libarian #Brighton Lightway- White Magic #Liza Hex- Black Magic Part A Kimmiko's Late -The Port Town of Crytalvania-7:00 am-The hero's Neighborhood- Freeze: (waiting at a bus stop) When will the bus get here? Ghost: Idk. But The Classes will be sweet Freeze: Hopefully, I'll see some people I used to know. Ghost: Im also glad were paired up with a female. :D Red hedgehog: "hmm first day of school, this will be interesting" Storm: *walks over and yawns* Interesting is the opposite of what the first day of school usually is. Hedgehog: hmm then pops lied to me *chuckles and removes hi sunglasses* Yami: (appears in a puff of black smoke) Good day to you all. Ghost: Yami I didn't know you went to school Yami: Well, I've decided to start trying new things. School is a new thing to me, because I used to just gather information through an electric cord attached to a supercomputer. Isis: Yo Cool Guys The Lovely Miss Isis Cat is here! Thank u Thank You Ghost: hey it's Zero *Zero dashes in* Zero: Uh, hi. (Why am I even in school in the first place?) Ghost: Because u need to train. Or Else X will Surpass u. Mabye Axl is here as wel? Solo: Humph. School. Hopefuly there isnt any trio of goofballs led by a stupid President in here. Zero: Who's X? *looks puzzled* X:-beams in- I am. (that's right people im doing it) Zero: *doesn't look impressed* Meh. Solo: Why do u look like........ Mabye U Are! Lapace! -summons Lapace and gets into is fighting stance- X: >.> Riiiiiight. So Zero I herd that u came from the same place i did. ((*gasp* You didn't!!!!! XD)) ((SONIC VERSONS OF OTHER CHARACTERS!)) Zero: Rightttt, and do I know you? (Stalker) X: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh No. And I dont know u but i was sent here to be your buddy. Zero: *sigh* This is a very bad idea.... Solo: MEGAMAN! IMMA KILLU -gets trankulized- Dammitt.....0falls asleep0 Leaona: Tsk Tsk Tsk Zero: *sigh and facepalm* I hate this place already. Geo:-pokes Solo wiht a stick- Hey Solomon ^.^ Solo:-sleeping- -pulls thje stick and puts Geo in a strangle Hold- Zero: Should we help? -_- Solo:=wakes up= I got u.....and i'll never let u go...... geo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Lunas: hahahahaha! Hey Babe. (tell Threetais to coem in now) Threetails: Hey Lunas. Zero: Watashi hatotemo taikutsu desu ... Lunas: WOAH ! Zero: What?! I'm a freak because I can speak another language? Lunas: No That kid ova ther Zero: What kid? Joseph: (running to school, trying not to be late) Lunas: HEY KID! Jospeh: Hey! Zoe: JOEY! COME BACK MY LOVE! -runs after him- Joseph: Huh?! Whoa whoa WHOAAA!!!! (runs off) Red Hedgehog:...hmm...crazier than expected... Brittney: (flying down) What's up? Hedgehog: just watching people go crazy -the buss arives- Zoe: -drags Joey on the buss all tied up- I hope we get a dorm together Joseph: (sighs, a bit scared) Brittney: (glares at her menacingly) Raelon:...dorms?...so this is a stay on campus school Brittney: (That girl tries anything with Joey, she's a dead bitch!) Zoe:-cuddles wiht him- MMMMMMMMMM! Oh NO! KIMMIKO -loooks out side the window- Hedgehog:... Brittney: (unties him and pulls him next to her) Joseph: (sighs) Thanks Britt! Brittney: Don't mention it! (winks) Zoe: D:...... T.T -has a fit- Brittney: (Now the shoe's on the other foot) (giggles) Kimmiko: Sorry Im Late.-rushes on the bus attracig every guy in there- You know. That is Mean. Zoe: I Just wanted a boyfriend! T.T -throws anouther fit- Brittney: 9listens to her iPod to try to tune out her noise) Neos:-walks by and uses a Psychic discharge to bust the IPod- You Boy Sit wiht Zoe. Joseph:...... Brittney: Hey! What's the big idea?! And besides, that bitch is crazy! Neos:-eyes glow a dark neon green- Because if u dont she will go crazy. Joseph: (goes up and sits next to her) Brittney: Joey! What are--?.....(sighs) (He really is a nice kid....always wants to do what's right....that's why I love him)...(smiles) Hedgehog:... Brittney: (to Neos) And by the way....you owe me an iPod! Neos:-kisses her- Quiet -that was a move called Soothing Kiss it calms a person down- -pus an iPad out and gives it to her- -nice face- Here, and Sorry. She is Just My Sister and I dont like to see her hurt. -siths wiht Britney- Brittney: Thanks...(blushes a bit) (Dang it! What's with this guy?! Doesn't he know I already love Joey?!) Neos: Hey. mabye u should try to havea back up guy incase Sis and Joey Date.-is psychick- Brittney: Who are you talking to? Neos: You Swetie. Zoe: -blushes- Thanks for sitting with me. You're sweet. Joseph: (blushes a bit) Brittney: (gets angry at Zoe again) You tell that sis of yours, she does something to Joey under my watch, she's dead! Freeze: (thinking "I miss Blaze." over and over again) Yami: (thinking "I'm hungry.") Joseph: I just like helping people out.... Zoe:-cuddles- Neos: dont bother. She isnt like that. She might be cute but she never had a boyfriend. and i can tell u kinda like me too. Brittney: No way! Neos:-looks in her eyes- Lier. I can see your mind- Freeze: Yeah, right. Like that's even posssible. Brittney: I do like cute guys, and you are cute, but Joey is the only one I'd even consider going out with! Neos: Freeze, you miss Blaze i read your mind. and Give me a chance. Ok. :) Joseph: (looks at Brittney and Neos, a bit jealous) Christina: Hello!- Joseph: Huh? Oh, hey. Neos: Im Glad We ran away from our home. The Rules there kept us from out internet jobs and then we got fired because of them. Brittney: That musta been rough..... Neos: Yea. And we have been on our own for a while -tear falls- I miss our mom. She Got ill and died after I Leaona was born. -holds her hand for confert- I dont usally tear up like this but-more tears fall- Brittney: (comforts him) Joseph: (staring at Neos with a deadly glare) Zoe: It breaks my heart that Neos is crying like that and. Mabye. Um Joey.-holds his arm- youre very sweet. Joseph: (blushing) Uhh...th-thanks.... Brittney: (still glaring at Zoe in a menacing manner) Zero: Naze watashi mokokonodesuka? Zoe: Your the first guy that i know that isntsitting wiht me just to get inside my pants. Kimmiko:-Pulls out Zero's Sword- Ohhhhh Cool! Zero: Whoa, okay, put the sword down, you have no idea what you are doing.....! Just hand it back over to me and no one will get hurt, by you or me.. Jimmy: Hmm? Zero: Just pass it back to me... Brittney: (yawns) Neos: --lets her snuggle on him so she can nap-- -takes a nap her self- Zero: Last chance, give it back. Jimmy: Man, how long till we get there? Kimmiko: Ooookkkkkk! -turns it off and gves it back- Btw Im Kimmiko! Driver: Heh The Person Your saittign beside is yoru partner until u reach tha campus for your orentation.now when we stop u must stay with your partner at all times and bord the boat all students must stay in thier rooms wiht thier partner for the first 8 hours. You will recieve a dinner during those 8 hours. Now We will be arriving at the Docks Soon. Be Ready Jimmy: (looks around for a partner) Ghost: looks like were partners Uhhhhh hwho were u again? Kimmiko: Mr. Sword Dude your my roomie! Hedgehog:...*who am i sitting with again?* Zero:.......Tawagoto. Brittney: (groans) Joseph: (blushes) Well....it's you and me for 8 hours, Zoe... Hedgehog:...hmm looks like i'm on my own...figures as much Jimmy: (sighs disappointed) No partner....guess no one does like me..... Hedgehog: *looks over at jimmy* you alone too...? Jimmy: (nods) Hedgehog: well that makes 2 of us Neos: Wake up Brit. Brittney: (yawns) What is it? Neos: Yore my Roomate for the next 8 hours.-holds her hand to pull her up and helps with her bags- Brittney: Well....thanks....wait, 8 hours?!?! Zero: Don't remind me... Christina: Whats going on? Hedgehog: (well maybe a room to myself for 8 hours ain't so bad) Jimmy: We're gonna be at the docks pretty soon. We're supposed to have a partner who's sitting next to you for 8 hours.... Christina: Oh. That's odd... Jimmy: (looks to see if she's sitting with anyone) Christina: I'am confused... Jimmy: (blushing a bit) Christina: *Looks Over At Jimmy* I there something wrong. Jimmy: Would you, umm...be my partner, since neither of us....have one yet? Neos: Hey Brittny. Wanna Like U know Chill when we get to our room? Brittney: (sighs) I guess..... Neos: . . . I know let's hang out with Joey and Zoe will that make u better? Brittney: Much better! Christina: Ok! Jimmy: You will?! I-I-i-I mean....great! Chritina: *Smiles* Sure. Joseph: 9smiles) (neos will get heart broken if she does what i think you are gonna do) Neos:/.........Ok-holds her hand- :) ?????: *Walks In the Acadamey* oh my god! Joseph: Huh? Neos: Joey! Hi! Christina: *Shakes Jimmy's Hand* I'am Christina, but most people call me Chritsy! Jimmy: I'm Jimmy; Jimmy Canvas. Joseph: Hey...... Jimmy: Uh oh.... Christy: What is it? Ellie: Dear lord, what was that thing... Hedgehog: *follows the rest carrying a burlap sack* Brittney: Huh? Christy: Ok, I guess we get going now.. Gregory: *Walking behind all the others* Ugh, I still don't get it why we have to go to school. Geo: Cause You haven't been in school for five years, your technically 16, and a normal schoolkid is a great partner for a security mission like this. Gregory: Ok then, why did you have to come? Geo: ...I've been held back a lot, okay?! Gregory: Ok then... Joseph, Brittney and Jimmy: (gape in awe at the boat) Christy: When does this thing start? Hedgehog: *shrugs passing by her* Brittney: Who cares?! I'll race ya! (rushes on board) Joseph: Oh no you don't! (chases after her, with Jimmy racing the two as well) Gregory and Geo: *Hops into a boat* Hedgehog: *casually strolls on board* Brittney: HAH!! I win, boys! Joseph & Jimmy: Awww....no fair! (STOOP) (i wantr her to date Neos and be a cople) Neos: -holds her hand- Nice win. -smiles- (i will win her heart) Brittney: Thank Neos! (Dammit, why am I falling in love with him?! What is wrong with me?) Joseph: (growls) (I swear he pulls a fast one on Brittney, I;'m gonna--) (unaware of his surroundings, slips on a banana peel and is tripped overboard) AAAAH!!! Brittney: JOEY!!! Christy: O.O Hedgehog: *looks back quickly wings flapping* Joseph: (trying to get to shore, but isn't on the right side of the ship) HELP!! HELP ME!! Ellie: What the-- Hedgehog: *flinches to help him but holds back...watching* (guilder stand by) Neos:-jumsp in savin him and levatates on bord the ship- Rember No sliping on the Deck -goes back to britt- Hedgehog:...(i could have saved him faster) Brittney: (rushes to Joseph's side) Joey!! Joey, say something! Joey, please! Joseph:...remind me to (coughs)....kill that guy when we....(coughs) when we get to the school....(coughs) Brittney: (sighs in relief) Thank god....thanks you saving him, Neos. Neos: All in a day;'s work babe-holds her- Ellie: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! Hedgehog: *stands still watching them as a small eagle sized Dragon floats above his right shoulder flapping it's wings* Jimmy: Joey fell off the ship and into the water, but Neos was able to get him out Ellie: Well at least some one will talK! Christy: So are we ready to move on? Kimmiko: Hello uhhhhhhhhh,,, Ummmmmm who are u? Joseph: (sighs) I gotta get changed. (goes to his room) Christy: I'am Chritina The Squiarall. Brittney: My name is Brittney. Jimmy: And I'm Jimmy Canvas. Hedgehog: *stands still watching them as a small eagle sized Dragon floats above his right shoulder flapping it's wings* Geo: Looks like we're the only ones in this boat. Gregory: That would probably be best, I don't want anybody seeing me strangle you... Geo: Temper, temper. Kimmiko: ^.^ SUPER =meets and greets everyone then she came to Ellie- Ellie: ? Jimmy: That girl is super-weird....and yet super-hot at the same time.... Brittney: (offended, kicks him in the abs) Jimmy: GAH!!! Hedgehog: *ears perk up*...*stays still* Geo: *Stops as well, keeping his eye on the Hedgehog* Gregory: Isn't that- Geo: Yes, now keep silent. If he thinks something is wrong, then there most definately is... Joseph: (sighs and goes itno his room to change into dry and more appropriate clothing) Zoe: Wiat for me! U HAVE TH EKEY! -runs after him- Ellie: Hmph *Wlaks Away* Hedgehog: *standing alone* Joseph: Oh, thanks Zoe. (takes the key and unlocks the door) Now don't go in here until I come out, understood? Zoe: No way i gotta change too and the rooms all look big too ^.^ Zeos: Hey im going to our room babe wanna coem wiht to un pack? -holds his hand out- Brittney: S-Sure! Ellie: *STanding On Bow* I'AM THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD! Shonza: *Standign Right Under Her* Nice panties! >:) Ellie: How long have you been standing HERE? Shonza: *5 Minutes! Ellie: *Throws Him Off The Boat* Shonza: AHHHHHHH! With Neos and Brittney Neos: Thre's a Bath Tub In here./ This boat's got eveything! Brittney: Yeah.... Neos: HeyBrittny. I got Something for u Brittney: Huh? What is it? With the Others Christy: This is such a weird boat Geo: If that kid thinks that there is something wrong, then we've got all the more reason to be here...Did you bring the equipment? Gregory: Yep, it's all in my bags. Geo: Good. We're gonna need it. Hedgehog: *Stands at the bow of the boat thinking...senseing* Jimmy: (training in his room) Christy: *Knocks On Jimmy's Training Room* Jimmy: Come in! Christy: *Opens Door* So uh... About he 8 hours thing... Jimmy: What about it? Christy: Well I just wanted to say that uh...well... Jimmy: What? Christy: That... *Looks OutWIndow* What the? Jimmy: What is it? Geo: *Pulls out a crystaline ball, then throws it on the ground and shatters it loudly* Let's get to work. Gregory: Right. *Places a bluetooth on his ear and opens up a laptop* Hedgehog: *senses something* Guilder, standby *the gold dragon flies out of his sleeve and flaps his wings floating next to him* Jimmy: (sees someone drowning and runs out to try to help him) Christy: It's Ellie beating up this one guy...Go figure...Anyway... Jimmy: (looks down to him) Shonza: Thank--y-you Christy: So I was trying to say...is that do you kinda in anyway l--- Geo: *Looking into a strange holographic Mobius, circleing it slowly* Gregory: Don't you think we should have helped that person just now? Geo: It happened to quickly. Besides, I don't want to steal somebody elses thunder. Gregory: ...Right. Hedgehog: *keeps watching the water* Jimmy: In any way....? Christy: Uh.. I'll tell you later... *Walks Off nervously* Jimmy: Hmm..... Wiht Joey and Zoe Joseph: (blushing) Z-Zoe.... ZoeL-takinf all her over clothes off showing her stockings, bra and panties- Oops Joseph: (nosebleeds and feels a boner; completely speechless) Zoe: -walks intot he bathroom- Joey can u help me wiht soemthing Joseph: Uhhh....s-sure! (Damn! She's so beautiful....) Zoe: Take My Bra Off? Please? Joseph: S-Sure! (takes off his shirt and slowly her bra)Category:Uncut Episodes